Una navidad con Inuyasha
by Danynekko
Summary: Se supone que la navidad es una temporada maravillosa de ambiente ameno y donde se comparte con la familia y los amigos. Pero ¿Cómo creen puede resultar todo, cuando compartes también la navidad con cierto Hanyou que yo me se?
1. Solo dos semanas

_**HOLA, Aquí estoy yo con una nueva historia, esta vez es un tema navideño, tenía esta idea rondándome la cabeza desde hace unas semanas aquí que alfin me di un poco de valor tras la novenas de la que estoy acargo y me dije, tengo que hacerlo, y aquí esta el resultado, quería subir ayer, pero no tuve tiempo.**_

_**Ahora, los personajes son propiedad de la gran Rumiko, yo solo los uso en mis locas historias, asi que sin más**_

_**DISFUTENLA**_

Pv's Narradora

Se supone que la navidad es una temporada maravillosa de ambiente ameno.  
Que es una temporada donde debe de "brillar la estrella de paz" y "la estrella de amor" y donde se comparte con la familia y los amigos más allegados.

Pero ¿Cómo creen puede resultar todo, cuando compartes también la navidad con cierto Hanyou que todos conocemos muy bien?

Ya sé!, ¿Qué les parece si en vez de imaginarlo, lo averiguamos de primera mano con un miembro muy especial de la familia Higurashi?  
Pues bien, vamos entonces a buscar a Kagome…

-KAGOMEEEEEEEE!-

Ups! Creo que alguien se no ha adelantado un poquitín jeje

-KAGOMEEEEE!- se volvió a escuchar una grave (y sensual) voz que provenía, al parecer de una urna que cubría un antiguo y misterioso pozo en el templo Higurashi

Mientras tanto, en una habitación del segundo piso de la casa, en el mismo templo, una hermosa joven de 15 años, ojos marrones cual chocolate derretido, una piel blanca como la nieve y una hermosa cabellera negra cual noche de luna nueva, y cuyo nombre responde al dicho en el grito que acabamos de escuchar, tembló de pies a cabeza al escucharlo.

Unos segundos más tarde, el joven peli-plata se hallaba en el marco de la ventana de la joven con el ceño fruncido, pero no le duro mucho al ver a la chica.  
La joven en cuestión, llevaba puesta una hermosa falda, parecida a la de su uniforme, pero de uno llamativo color rojo, un suéter blanco y afelpado de manga larga decorado con un par de flores rojas encima del pecho derecho y en el borde inferior izquierdo, la protegía del frio que caracterizaba a la temporada de fin de año junto a unas igualmente largas, afelpadas y blancas medias le cubrían hasta encima de la rodilla, complementando el atuendo una diadema roja con una flor blanca en su costado adornaba el sedoso cabello negro.

Ustedes y yo sabemos que un atuendo como ese, no es nada del otro mundo, pero a los ojos de Inuyasha, quien además de ser de una época distinta, estaba acostumbrado a verla solamente en su uniforme, buenos pues, digamos que sus mejillas comenzaban a igualar el tono de su kimono.

-Eh… Hola Inuyasha- La suave y dulce voz de Kagome, despertaron al joven de sus pensamientos – Su… sucede algo?.

-Nada de ´sucede algo´- dijo molesto el hanyou dando una mala imitación de la voz de la chica – que se supone que estás haciendo aquí, dijiste que regresarías por la mañana y ya pasa de medio-día

-Ahhhh! (suspiro) lo siento mucho Inuyasha, sé que lo prometí, pero no tenía en cuenta que día era-

-Eh?, pero de que hablas? Día?- Inuyasha no entendía a que se refreía la chica.

-"¿Y ahora como le explico esto?" Veras Inuyasha, en un par de días aquí celebraremos la navidad y…

-Neavi… ¿qué? ¿qué es eso?-

-Navidad, Inuyasha, NA-VI-DAD, es una celebración que tenemos aquí, deja que termine de hablar por favor, como iba diciendo, será navidad dentro de unos días (cuatro para ser exacta) y… bueno… tomando en cuenta que a la semana siguiente será año nuevo… veras yo… debo quedarme aquí para esas fechas.- termino diciendo mientras cerraba sus ojos y se inclinaba un poco hacia adelante, sabiendo que Inuyasha no le gustaría ni un poquito la respuesta que le acababa de dar – por lo menos dos semanas- termino en un susurro que fue fácilmente captado por las orejitas caninas

-QUEEEEEEEE! Pero Kagome, ayer nos dijiste que querías venir a por medicinas y esas cosas y que volverías hoy en la mañana, y ahora me vienes con que vas a quedarte DOS SEMANAS, DOS SEMANAS!- decir que estaba molesto es quedarse corto en cuanto al modo de decir… ejem, más bien gritar del hanyou, aunque la realidad era que el solo pensar en pasar todo ese tiempo lejos de ella le estrujaba el corazón y alma, es algo que sencillamente no concebía y que no iba a permitir.

La chica aún permanecía inclinada y con los ojos cerrados a la espera de la respuesta del peli-plata, que sabía no sería nada positiva, aunque a decir verdad esperaba un sermón un tanto más largo, pero claramente no se iba a quejar por eso, así que tomo aire y se dio valor mentalmente para contestarle y tratar de hacerle entender su situación.

-Lo sé y lo siento Inuyasha, pero como te dije no tenía en cuenta las fechas, la navidad y el año nuevo son momento de pasarla con la familia y los amigos, y como ya eh venido hoy,-suspiro- no puedo dejar plantados a mi hermano, a mi abuelo ni a mi madre ni mucho menos al resto de mis familiares, entiéndeme por favor, es algo que simplemente no puedo hacer- Termino de decir con unas cuantas lágrimas de cocodrilo en el borde de sus ojos que tenían la mirada más tierna e inocente que Inuyasha haya visto y que le hicieron sentir un total patán y egoísta al pedirle a Kagome que dejará a su familia por él y haciéndole tener una gran necesidad de disculparse, abrazarla y besarla, pero se abstuvo de estas dos últimas cosas para solo disculparse… oh bueno, intentarlo al menos, ya sabemos cómo es de difícil que Inuyasha exprese sus sentimientos sin meter la pata.

-Yo… yo –bufó- lo siento, de acuerdo, yo… no pensé que…

¿Eh? ¿Qué? Era su imaginación o Inuyasha se trataba de disculpar, eso no era lago de todos los días; se secó las lágrimas de los ojos y hablo antes de que a Inuyasha le diera un ataque pues tartamudeaba mucho y empezaba a sonrojarse bastante, lo cual le causaba mucha ternura.

-Está bien Inuyasha, tú no sabías nada al respecto y…

-Espera, espera ¿Qué es eso de 'el resto de mis familiares'?

-Bueno si, son familiares por parte de mi madre, viven bastante lejos y siempre vienen en estas fechas para pasarlo todos juntos-Ella alzo la mano para contar con sus dedos- Mi tía Nadeshiko con mi tío Fujitaka Kinomoto viene con su hija Sakura, Mi tía Nakuru con mi tío Kirito Hiraguisawa vienen con Kevin y Eriol,- Inuyasha frunció el ceño al escuchar que venían hombres- también están mi tía Kaho y mi tío Touya con las pequeñas gemelas Nazuna y Mizuki y si no mal recuerdo iban a tener otro bebe

-¿Y todos ellos van a venir aquí?-

-Sí, vienen en dos días y se van a quedar hasta año nuevo, es por eso que estaba buscando unas sábanas para arreglar los cuartos de invitados- le explico mostrándole varias telas que llevaba en manos- en momentos así es genial vivir en un templo tan grande, y que bueno que cuando construyeron la casa se les ocurrió hacer varios cuartos extras con dos camas jeje- El ambiente estaba un poco tenso, así que trato de cambiar el tema.

Inuyasha se acercó a la chica y le quito sus sabanas de las manos.

-Te ayudo- ofreció con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias Inuyasha, que lindo- Una bella sonrisa fue la recompensa para el hanyou.

-Ehhh…- y un fuerte sonrojo fue la respuesta a este

-Vamos, sígueme, los cuartos de invitados están al fondo- cogió más sabanas y salió de su habitación.

Al llegar al otro extremo del pasillo había tres puertas juntas, dos del lado derecho y una en la pared del frente, Kagome abrió la primera puerta del lado derecho, al entrar Inuyasha pudo ver un habitación un poco más pequeña que la de Kagome, la paredes eran de un color blanco y había dos camas a cada lado y al fondo un armario junto a un pequeño tocador, la chica dejo todas las sabanas que traía en manos en una de las camas y cogió una de las manos de Inuyasha para arreglar la otra, luego arreglo la otra.  
Así hizo con los otros dos cuarto, uno tenía las paredes de color gris claro y el ultimo de color rosa pálido.

-Gracias por la ayuda, Inuyasha. Bajemos a la cocina y te prepararé algo de comer-

_**BIEN, Aquí os dejo el primer cap, esta historia no será tan rápida como la primera puesto que aquella ya la tenía escrita en su totalidad, esta idea apenas se está desarrollando, así que procurare establecer un orden de subida y cuando lo tenga estipulado se los informare.**_

_**Ahora se habrán dado cuenta que eh usado nombre de otros animes, En su mayoría sakura card captor, pero lo hago porque me es muy difícil inventar nuevos personajes así que imaginarlos como en el anime, a Sakura voy ponerla de 16, cuando aparesca les hare saber de unos cambios en su aspecto pero todo a su debido tiempo.**_

_**Sin más espero con muchas ansias sus comentarios  
Nos leemos, bye**_


	2. Voz de Angel

_**Hola, amigos aquí estoy nuevamente con el segundo capítulo de esta alocada historia.**_

_**Los personajes no de pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Rumiko, yo sólo los utilizó para darle forma a mis alocadas ideas.**_

_**Por cierto Feliz año, y feliz cumpleaños para mi que cumpli mis 16 primaveras el 30 de diciembre…. Ah y feliz dia de Reyes magos**_

_**Sin más que decir, esperó disfruten de este capítulo.**_

Tras haber terminado de arreglar las habitaciones de invitados Kagome e Inuyasha bajaron a la cocina por algo de comer.

-Kagome querida, ¿ya terminaste con las habitaciones?, Oh! Hola Inuyasha, no sabía que estaba aquí, ¿cómo has estado querido?-Pregunto amablemente la Sra. Higurashi.

-Eh, hola señora, bien gracias, y usted?-

-muy bien, querido- respondió con una sonrisa

-sí mamá, las tres habitaciones ya están listas-

-oh muchas gracias por la ayuda querida-sonrió-Inuyasha, vas a quedarte? La cena está casi lista, ¿por qué no nos acompañas?

-Ehhh, si gracias-

En ese momento la puerta principal se escucha abrirse,

-mamá, ya llegue- dijo Zota adentrándose en la casa- aquí está lo que me encargaste… Eh? AMIGO OREJAS DE PERRO! Qué bueno verte!- Saludo.

-hola Zota- saludo de vuelta

-¿vas a quedarte a cenar?- pregunto ilusionado.

-sí-respondió con simpleza

-Zota hijo ¿porque no vas por el abuelo?, debe estar en la bodega, dile que el almuerzo ya está listo-

-sí mamá-

-Kagome querida ayúdame con la mesa por favor-

-enseguida mamá-

Al ver que toda la familia se ocupaba en algo Inuyasha no pudo evitar fijarse en la casa, había algunos objetos que no había visto antes, haciendo, a parecer, de adorno en el hogar.

De algunas partes del techo colgaba una tela roja, que cada ciertos espacios mostraba un moño adornado en el centro con alguna flor dorada, y parecía tener también una cuerda que llevaba, lo que Kagome llamaba foco/bombillo, pero más pequeños. En una mesa de la sala había un pequeño arreglo de ramas negras con flores (claramente falsas) de color blanco que hacía las veces de un pequeño arbolito **(N/A: ya saben, me parece tonto a mí, que teniendo un enorme árbol en el patio, compre un árbol de navidad, no se ustedes, pero a mí no me cuadra)**

Dirigiendo su vista hacia el pasillo que deba a la puerta principal, pudo observar que cerca de esta colgaba una peculiar ramita con lo que parecía ser un fruto rojo, pero no estaba seguro de lo que era, hizo nota mental de preguntarle a Kagome después por aquellos objetos.

-Inuyasha, ven. La mesa está servida!-

Luego de compartir un ameno y delicioso almuerzo, Zota se llevó al hanyou a ver televisión con él en la sala, mientras la dos féminas de la casa se encargaban de limpiar los trastos. Sin embargo, cuando los sensibles orejas caninas del chico captaron la conversación que iniciaron las mujeres en la cocina dejo que prestar atención a la caja mágica que estaba mostrando los que Zota llamaba una película, llena de animales.

-Dime linda, ¿estas feliz por la visita de tus primos?- Inicio la Sra. Higurashi, adoraba que su hija pasará tiempo con ella, aunque no lo dijera mucho para no preocuparla, le extrañaba mucho.

-Claro que si mamá! – Respondió emocionada – A pasado mucho desde que Sakura, Eriol, Kevin y yo pasamos tiempo juntos – dijo poniendo una cara de nostalgia mientras enjuagaba unos platos.

-Ya lo creo que sí- sonrió - de pequeños ustedes cuatro eran inseparables, a tus tíos y mi nos encantaba verles jugar juntos.

-Si- concordó- La infinidad de juegos y travesuras que hacíamos juntos eran increíbles – la sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro no podía ocultarse – Es una lástima que Kevin y Eriol se hayan mudado a Hong Kong, y que Sakura ahora viva en Tomoeda, la diferencia no se compara, pero ya no es lo mismo. Cuando todos vivíamos aquí en Tokio, pasábamos casi todos los días juntos. Era realmente estupendo.

La señora Higurashi sonreía de ver a su hija tan feliz, ciertamente fue una época feliz, en especial aquellos días en que su esposo aún vivía, eran momentos maravillosos en donde toda la familia se reunía disfrutando de ver como sus hijos jugaban y crecían juntos, era simplemente hermoso

-Hija, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Claro – respondió distraída recordando seguramente alguna de sus "aventuras" junto a sus primos

-Inuyasha… él…- inicio insegura, lo que llamo la atención del chico al verse nombrado.

-Siiiiii…? – la chica intuia lo que su madre deseaba saber.

-Él… ya sabes… va a acompañarnos estos días?- pregunto insegura por no querer incomdar a su hija, pero ansiosa, si ese era el caso, podría poner en practica alguno de sus planes de cupido para unir porfin a la "pareja en negación" que hacían su hija e Inuyasha

-Ahhhhh (suspiro) Sinceramente, no lo se mamá, recién le dije que me quedaría aquí hasta año nuevo y no tuve el valor de preguntarle si quería quedarse?- Inuyasha se sentía intrigado, ¿acaso con Kagome no se tenían la suficiente confianza como para preguntarle lo que sea al otro

-Eh?

-Es que… Mamá, este no es su lugar, no quiero que él se sienta incomodo aquí, además teniendo a los chicos aquí… la verdad es que… no lo sé- Luego susurro para sí misma, o eso creyó- Aunque qué más quisiera yo, que su compañía en estas fechas- Esas palabras hicieron vibrar el corazón del chico, si Kagome quería que él se quedara, pues se quedaría.

-Deberías decírselo, no creo que sea tan malo jejeje- apoyo su madre – Ahora ve, ya termino yo de secar los platos, los muchachos están en la sala.

La adolescente abrazo a su madre y tras secarse las manos se dirigio a la sala.

Al ver a Kagome adentrarse en la sala Inuyasha volvió a centrar su atención en la caja mágica, para evitar ser descubierto, al parecer la película ya estaba terminando, varias letras blancas se movían sobre un fondo negro y sonaba una tonada.

-Que están viendo, Zota?

-Oh? Ya termino la película, Estaban dando 'Chiken Little' hermana- La chica solo arqueo una ceja mientras se sentaba, y después Zota se molestaba cuando le decía chiquillo.

En ese momento la tonada cambio a una canción que a la chica le gustaba mucho

-Jaja, hermana recuerdo esa canción, tu la cantabas a veces ¿Cómo se llamaba?- dijo el niño llevando una mano al mento intentando recordar

-'No rompas mi corazon' Zota, ese es el nombre-

-Oh si? Es cierto, Kag, porque no cantas? Hace mucho que no te escucho cantar- Zota tenía una cara de borrego apunto de degollar que no podía con ella. Ciertamente adoraba escuchar a su hermana cantar.

-Esta bien pero ya quita esa cara niño- respondió dándole un giño y espero a que comenzará la canción.

El hanyou se mantuvo callado y a la expectativa. "_Creo que jamás eh escuchado a Kagome cantar, me pregunto ¿como será?"_

_**Rompes mi corazón  
Yo no lo haré jampas  
Amor me siento impaciente  
Nunca fuiste así**_

_**Uuuuuh uuuuuuh  
Nadie lo sabe  
Cuando sufrí  
Te hice reír**_

_**Uuuuuuh uuuuuh  
Nadie lo sabe (nadie lo saaaabeeee)  
Cuando inicio  
Te di el corazón  
(ooh oh, te di el corazón)**_

_**Rompes mi corazón  
No romperé tu ilusión  
No me dañes más  
No me dañes más  
Rompes mi corazón  
No me dañes más  
No me dañes más  
No romperé tu ilusión  
No me dañes más  
No me dañes más  
Rompes mi corazón  
No me dañes más  
No me dañes más  
No romperé tu ilusión  
No me dañes más  
No me dañes más  
No romperé tu ilusión  
No me dañes más  
No me dañes más  
No romperé tu ilusión  
No me dañes más  
No me dañes más  
Rompes mi corazón  
**_

La joven estaba un tanto sonrojada, era la primera vez que cantaba enfrente de Inuyasha, muchas personas le decían que tenía una voz hermosa, pero aun así le gustaría saber la opinión del hanyou.

Por otro lado Zota se abrazó a su hermana, adoraba oir a su hermana mayor cantar, tenia una dulce voz de ángel  
-Recuerdo cuando me cantabas por las noches

-Si- compartían una sonrisa- cuando eras un bebe siempre te cantaba antes de dormir, para que no despertarás en la mitad de la noche- le dio un cariñoso beso en la frente, puede ser que a veces le saque de las casillas, pero era su hermanito y le quería mucho.

Por su lado Inuyasha se había quedado mudo, decir que la voz de Kagome al cantar era hermosa sería una ofensa, como mínimo podía decir que cantaba como una diosa, eran las melodías más hermosas que había oído, y le recordaban vagamente la voz de su madre cantándole cuando aún era un cachorrito.

Sin duda quería volver a escucharla cantar.

**Ahora responderé los reviews**

**Lizell: aquí esta el segundo cap, espero no haber tardado mucho, y espero que te guste**

**Kamui Dizy: Gracias por el alago y el buen deseo, eh aquí el cap 2, espero te haya gustado**

**Kira Sakurai: Gracias por el comentario, espero verte en mis siguientes cap.**

**Gracias a todos los que leen, a los que le dan Follow y Fav.  
Ahora si les gusto dejen un comentario, no les cuesta nada y me harian muy feliz y me ayudarían a actualizar más seguido.**

**Sin más que decirles les deseo un feliz año atrasado y un feliz dia de los reyes magos.**

**Nos leemos pronto  
Matta ne =D**


	3. Dia quinto

**Hola hola holaaaaaaaaaa  
Quiero pedir perdón por demorar tanto. Pero estas últimas semanas fueron de viaje en viaje y no estuve ni cerca de mi compu en días DÍAS!  
Ahora. Gracias a tod s l s que leen mi historia. A quienes dan follow, a quienes dan fav a mi como autora y a mi fanfic.  
Por cierto. Alguien en un review me pregunto por la canción que utiliza en el cap anterior… pues te digo… que tendras que esperar a leer el cap para saber mi respuesta… muajajaja… ok no-_-U.  
Pero si, abajo te escribo junto con las respuestas a tod s.**

**Sin más que decir disfruten.**

La tarde paso sin mayores ocurrencias, sin embargo Inuyasha, como buen perro curioso que era decidió preguntarle a Kagome sobre todos aquellos objetos que había visto adornaban la sala de la casa.

-Son adornos navideños,-le respondió la chica- la gente los pone dentro y fuera de sus casas cuando empieza la temporada navideña, como dándole la bienvenida a esta festividad.  
Como habrás visto los colores que predominan son el rojo, el verde y el blanco/plateado…- La joven noto entonces algo que no se le había ocurrido antes, esos tres colores, eran los ella e Inuyasha portaban mayormente; él con su kimono rojo y su pelo plata y ella con su uniforme blanco y verde. Era bastante curioso.

Inuyasha solo asintió, luego de haber satisfecho su curiosidad ocuparía su mente ahora en algo, según él, más importante, lograr que Kagome cantará de nuevo para él. Su voz era tan dulce y melodiosa que le traía mucha paz con solo oírla. Ciertamente tenía que hallar la forma de lograrlo.

-¿Te sucede algo Inuyasha?- Su suave voz lo saco de sus cavilaciones – estas muy callado, pensativo y eso no es normal en ti ¿estas enfermo?- termino burlona, colocando su mano en la frente del muchacho que estaba sentado en su cama, mientras ella, en su escritorio, terminaba un dibujo que debía hacer para su clase de artística/Artes

Que graciosa- respondió quitando la mano de la chica un tanto sonrojado al verse descubierto – yo soloooo…- pensó un poco hasta que recordó la conversación que la chica había mantenido con su madre tras el almuerzo - ¿podrías… podrías contarme sobre tus familiares?¿Esos primos tuyos que vienen?-

La chica arqueo una ceja- Claro, pero… ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?

-Solo… solo es curiosidad, es decir, si voy a verlos estos días… quisiera que me contarás como son- a medida que hablaba su voz fue mermando, al igual que escondía sus ojos tras su flequillo, quizá un tanto avergonzado-

-¿Verlos? Eso… eso quiere decir que ¿vas a quedarte conmigo… todos estos días?- la voz de la joven dejaba ver fácilmente la alegría que le provocaba esa idea.

Inuyasha alzo la mirada con un poco más de seguridad – Eso depende de ti Tu… tu ¿quieres que me quede?.

Kagome sonrió, en esos momentos quería tirarse a los brazos del chico, besarlo y decirle que era lo que más quería, pero como era obvio se abstuvo de los dos primero deseos –Claro que quiero Inuyasha- La bella sonrisa que la chica le brindo ilumino por completo el corazón del hanyou.

Kagome dejo sobre el escritorio su libro de dibujo y se sentó en la cama, pegando su espalda a la pared, al lado de Inuyasha y empezó a hablar.

-Bueno… ¿por donde empiezo? Mi tía Nadeshiko es hermana menor de madre, se caso muy joven, cuando aun iba al instituto con su profesor, mi tío Fujitaka y pronto tuvieron una hermosa bebe, una niña que nombraron Sakura, ella es como la hermana que nunca tuve, aunque solo es mayor que yo por 10 meses, nos llevamos de maravilla desde que éramos bebes, y siempre estábamos juntas. Mi tía Nakuru es unos años mayor de Nadeshiko, ella y mi tío Kirito tuvieron una gran historia de amor, entre peleas, gestos de amor, pleitos por culpa de su orgullos, además de engaños, pues una "amiga" de mi tío que estaba obsesionada con él le hizo creer a Nakuru que mi tio la estaba engañando, pero al final descubrieron el truco y decidieron unir sus vidas, tuvieron primero a Eriol, quien me lleva un año y medio, él es… bueno, podríamos decir que es algo coqueto y gusta de molestar a su hermano, pero es un chico que tiene la cabeza donde debe estar la mayoría de las veces (susurro) valiente y alguien en quien se puede confiar; un año después de su nacimiento mi tía Nakuru tuvo a su segundo hijo Kevin, con quien me llevo apenas medio año, es el más impulsivo y cabezota de todas, es amable, seguro de sí, un tanto orgulloso y hasta travieso, pero siempre esta hay para mí- si tuviéramos que opinar se diría que Kevin es a quien más aprecio parece tenerle la joven miko, pues sonreía dulcemente al hablar de él, lo cual a Inuyasha le molesto un poco, pero se obligó a calmarse recordándose que solo eran parientes.

-Los cuatro (Sakura, Eriol, Kevin y ella) éramos muy, muy unidos de pequeños; jugábamos, hacíamos travesuras, y ¡hasta asistíamos al mismo colegio! Claro que Eriol estaba en un curso superior al de nosotros, pero siempre estábamos juntos.

Inuyasha solo escuchaba atentamente.

-Luego esta mi Tía Kaho, ella y mamá son mellizas, pero no se parecen en nada, físicamente hablando, pero comparten ese aire de sabiduría y paciencia que caracteriza a mamá, recuerdo que me conto que se conoció con mi tío Touya al ser este primo de mi tío Fujitaka, se enamoraron pero tuvieron que separarse unos años pues ella fue a estudiar a … una país muy lejano, pero aún con todo eso, cuando ella regreso seguían amándose como el primer día y decidieron casarse, pero decidieron tener hijos mucho después y en su primer embarazo, tuvieron a las gemelas Nazuna y Mizuki, la última vez que las vi eran apenas unas bebes, por eso no tengo mucho que decirte de ellas, pero unas semanas después de cruzar el pozo por primera vez supe que estaba embarazada de nuevo, del bebe ya debió nacer, pero desconozco el género y el nombre.  
Y pues… creo que eso es todo.

-Ya veo… Kagome…- Inuyasha no pudo seguir hablando porque Zota entro en la habitación anunciando a Kagome algo como "ya es hora"

-Entendido hermanito, en un momento bajo, dile a mamá que inicie-

-Si hermana!- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Kagome se acercó a su escritorio y de uno de sus cajones extrajo un pequeño cuaderno delgado.

-Hora? Hora de qué? Kagome?

-Es otra tradición de la navidad, se llama "Novena"- explico mostrándole el librito – Nueve días antes de navidad iniciamos una especie de ritual que se basa en una oración diaria, pidiendo por el buen desarrollo de estas fechas, la salud y felicidad y la liberación de nuestros pecados (no voy a explicar sobre la llagada de Jesús, porque tendría que explicarle a Inuyasha toda una religión diferente y realmente no hayo la forma de hacerlo)

Las orejas y nariz de Inuyasha temblaron, percibiendo a muchas personas.

-¿Porque hay tanta gente llegando al templo?-

-Verás, normalmente la novena se hace en familia, pero hay personas que les gusta hacerlo entre vecinos, invitando a los niños de alrededor, nosotros, como responsables de este templo estamos en el deber de hacer algo parecido, y de recibir aquí a las personas que quieran compartir con nosotros.  
Y yo, como parte de la familia Higurashi me encargo en mayor parte de esta desde hace unos años- explico saliendo del cuarto -¿me acompañas?

-Claro

Al llegar al patio del templo, niños con sus padres llenaban el lugar que se pintaba con un hermoso atardecer.

Kagome se subió a una pequeña tarima con un micrófono que estaba junto al árbol sagrado, mientras Inuyasha de un salto se ocultó entre sus ramas sin ser visto por nadie más que la joven.

Al llegar tomo un cuaderno que su madre le extendió y empezó a decir nombres que figuraban en la lista, haciendo que los niños presentes alzarán la mano al ser nombrado.

Luego de esto entre Kagome, Zota, Naomi y el abuelo quien por cierto llevaba unas graciosos anteojos leyeron las oración correspondiente

Naomi : Oración para todos los días  
Benignísimo Dios de infinita caridad que tanto amasteis a los hombres, que les disteis en vuestro hijo la mejor prenda de vuestro amor, para que hecho hombre en las entrañas de una Virgen, naciese en un pesebre para nuestra salud y remedio. Yo, en nombre de todos los mortales, os doy infinitas gracias por tan soberano beneficio.

En retorno de Él os ofrezco la pobreza, humildad y demás virtudes de vuestro Hijo humanado, suplicándole por sus divinos méritos, por las incomodidades con que nació y por las tiernas lágrimas que derramó en el pesebre, dispongáis nuestros corazones con humildad profunda, con amor encendido, con total desprecio de todo lo terreno, para que Jesús recién nacido tenga en ellos su cuna y more eternamente. Amén

Abuelo: Oración a San José

¡Oh Santísimo José!, esposo de María y padre putativo de Jesús, infinitas gracias doy a Dios porque os escogió para tan altos ministerios y os adornó con todos los dones proporcionados a tan excelente grandeza.  
Os ruego, por el amor que tuvisteis al Divino Niño me abracéis en fervorosos deseos de verle y recibirle sacramentalmente, mientras en su divina Esencia le vea y le goce en el cielo. Amén

Zota: Oración al niño Jesús  
Acordaos ¡Oh dulcísimo Niño Jesús! que dijiste a la Venerable Margarita del Santísimo Sacramento, y en persona suya a todos vuestros devotos, estas palabras tan consoladoras para nuestra pobre humanidad tan agobiada y doliente : "Todo lo que quieras pedir, pídelo por los méritos de mi infancia y nada te será negado". Llenos de confianza en Vos ¡Oh Jesús, que sois la misma verdad! venimos a exponeros toda nuestra miseria. Ayudadnos a llevar una vida santa para vivir una eternidad bienaventurada. Concedednos, por los méritos infinitos de vuestra encarnación y de vuestra infancia, la gracia de la cual necesitamos tanto. Nos entregamos a Vos ¡Oh niño omnipotente! seguros de que no quedará frustrada nuestra esperanza y de que en virtud de vuestra divina promesa, acogeréis y despacharéis favorablemente nuestra súplica. Amén 

Kagome:__oración a la santísima virgen y día respectivo

Soberana María, que por vuestras grandes virtudes y especialmente por vuestra humildad, merecisteis que todo un Dios os escogiese por madre suya, os suplico que Vos misma preparéis mi alma, y la de todos los que en este tiempo hicieren esta novena, para el nacimiento espiritual de vuestro adorado Hijo.

¡Oh dulcísima madre! Comunicadme algo del profundo recogimiento y divina ternura con que aguardasteis Vos, para que nos hagáis menos indignos de verle, amarle y adorarle por toda la eternidad. Amén.

**DIA QUINTO: **Ya hemos visto la vida que llevaba el Niño Jesús en el seno de su purísima Madre; veamos hoy la vida que llevaba también María durante el mismo espacio de tiempo. Necesidad hoy de que nos detengamos en ella si queremos comprender, en cuanto es posible a nuestra limitada capacidad, los sublimes misterios de la encarnación y el modo como hemos de corresponder a ellos.

María no cesaba de aspirar por el momento en que gozaría de esa visión beatífica terrestre: la faz de Dios encarnado. Estaba a punto de ver aquella faz humana que debía iluminar el cielo durante toda la eternidad. Iba a leer el amor filial en aquellos mismos ojos cuyos rayos deberían esparcir para siempre la felicidad en millones de elegidos. Iba a ver aquel rostro todos los días, a todas horas, cada instante, durante muchos años. Iba a verle en la ignorancia aparente de la infancia, en los encantos particulares de la juventud y en la serenidad reflexiva de la edad madura... Haría todo lo que de aquella faz divina; podría estrecharla contra la suya con toda la libertad del amor materno; cubrir de besos los labios que deberían pronunciar la sentencia a todos los hombres; contemplarla a su gusto durante su sueño o despierto, hasta que la hubiese aprendido de memoria... ¿Cuán ardientemente deseaba ese día!

Tal era la vida de expectativa de María... era inaudita en sí misma, más no por eso dejaba de ser el tipo magnífico de toda vida cristiana, no nos contentemos con admirar a Jesús residiendo en María, sino pensemos que en nosotros también reside por esencia, potencia y presencia.

Sí, Jesús nace continuamente en nosotros y de nosotros, por las buenas obras que nos hace capaces de cumplir, y por nuestra cooperación a la gracia; por la manera que el alma del que se halla en gracia es un seno perpetuo de María, un Belén interior sin fin. Después de la comunión Jesús habita en nosotros, durante algunos instantes, real y sustancialmente como Dios y como hombre, porque el mismo niño que estaba en María está también en el Santísimo Sacramento. ¿Qué es todo esto sino una participación de la vida de María durante esos maravillosos meses, y una expectativa llena de delicias como la suya?

Luego siguieron los Gozos, en ese caso Kagome llamaba al azar a los niños presentes para que los leyeran.

Luego de eso, y mientras suenan los villancicos Kagome, Zota y su madre reparten bocadillos y bebidas a los presentes.

°|°|°|°|°|°|°Inu&Kag_love|°|°|°|°|° Inu&Kag_love°|°|°|°|°

Luego de cenar y recoger las cosas en casa todos los miembros de la familia Higurashi se haya en sus respectivas habitaciones preparándose para descansar.

-Inuyasha, podrías… salir un momento por favor.

-¿Eh?¿Para qué?

-¿Cómo que para qué? Pues es que voy a cambiarme

-Ahhhhhh! – Sonrojado – sí, si por… por supuesto –afirmo saliendo de la habitación.

….. 3 minutos más tarde….

-Listo, ya puedes entrar, Inuyasha.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Inuyasha quien mantenía un rostro muy decidido.

Kagome llevaba puesto un pantalón largo y afelpado de un suave color lila liso a juego con una blusa holgada del mismo color pero en un tono más fuerte, de manga corta y bordes morados que resaltaba sus curvas naturales que se iban acentuando con el pasar del tiempo, su cabellos suelto como siempre era cepillado por la chica.

Inuyasha se sentó en la cama de la chica.

-Nee, Inuyasha, ahora recuerdo que ibas a decirme algo antes de que llegará Zota, que era?

-Yo… yo pues – cerro los ojos buscando esa decisión que había acumulado afuera de la habitación –quería pedirte algo, yo

-si? – alentó

-que… quería, bueno si tu podías… ya sabes… podrías ca… ca… - la voz de Inuyasha fue mermando sin poder evitarlo al sentir la dulce mirado de Kagome sobre él.

Kagome supo lo que le intentaba pedir, Zota le había dicho en solitario que Inuyasha se le había quedado mirando con una mirada "extraña" mientras ella cantaba la canción de la película.

-Cantar?- Susurro

-Eh?... sí, po… podrías cantar ahora.

-Claro, pero porque quieres que lo haga?

-Yo… es que… a mí me… me gustó mucho cuando tu cantaste esta tarde, y yo quisiera escucharte de nuevo.

-Enserio te gusto? – El joven hanyou asintió tímidamente – En ese caso con gusto cantaré… cantaré para ti.

Kagome busco su teléfono celular y entre sus lista de música escogió una canción

Dile a la mañana que se acerca mi sueño  
que lo que se espera con paciencia se logra  
nueve horas a París viajé sin saberlo  
y crucé por Rusia con escala en tu boca

Yo canté tu bachata aquí en Fukuoka  
(tu bachata en Fukuoka)

Y un atardecer pintó de canvas el cielo  
caminé la playa de Momochi, mi anhelo  
y se me escapó una sonrisa del alma  
aquí me enseñó Arigato Gozaimasu

Yo canté tu bachata aquí en Fukuoka

Pa'bailar contigo, (pa'bailar)  
se me alegra la nota  
Quiero cantar contigo, (quiero)  
una bachata en Fukuoka

Una bachata en Fukuoka, (pa' soñar contigo)  
en el mar las gaviotas

Con tu piel de abrigo (quiero)  
vivir bachata en Fukuoka

Y llegó la hora de partir y decir sayonara (con pocas ganas)  
y una palomita se posó en mi ventana  
Kon'nichi wa!, ohayoo gozaimasu

Pa'bailar contigo, (pa'bailar)  
se me alegra la nota  
Quiero cantar contigo (quiero)

Una bachata en Fukuoka  
Una bachata en Fukuoka

Sueños, de arena en las olas  
Besos, me daba tu boca  
Tengo, estrellas y rosas  
Niña, cantando en Fukuoka

Pa'bailar contigo, (para bailar)  
se me alegra la nota  
Quiero cantar contigo (quiero)  
una bachata en Fukuoka

Una bachata en Fukuoka, (pa' soñar contigo)  
en el mar las gaviotas

Con tu piel de abrigo  
vivir bachata en Fukuoka

En ese momento la cabeza de Inuyasha había terminado recostada en las piernas de Kagome y tenía un rostro totalmente pacífico y algo adormilado, la voz de Kagome era como una dulce melodía que lo relajaba totalmente

La chica sonrió – Inuyasha, quieres dormir aquí conmigo? –

-Claro que quiero- susurro suavemente un tanto adormilado.

Luego de Kagome apagara su teléfono se acomodaron, Inuyasha se acostó en la orilla mientras Kagome quedaba entre él y la pared, el joven hanyou se quitó su ahori* y lo coloco sobre ellos a modo de sabana.

-Buenas noches Inuyasha

-Buenas noches, Kagome

**Jajajaja eh aquí el tercer capítulo. Ahora unas aclaraciones**

***Ahori: es la parte superior del kimono Inuyasha, lo que vendría siendo la "chaqueta roja" de su traje como eh leído en algunos dic.**

"**Lizell****: Awww, me gustó mucho! Y cuéntame de quién es la canción?  
Espero que actualices pronto nwn"  
R/ La canción, como escribí es la que se usa como ending, es en realidad una traducción de la canción "Don´t go breaking you heart" de Elton Jhon.**

"**kira sakurai: Muchas felicidades atrasadas y espero que los reyes te hayan traído muchas cosas. A mí me han traído este maravilloso capitulo!"  
R/ Gracias por felicitarme =D, y pues sí que me trajeron la posibilidad de unos cuantos viajes y la inspiración para este cap.**

****Ahora, utilice las oraciones que vienen en la mayoría de las novenas y que encontré en internet, sé que muchos dirán, "lo hacemos cada año, ya los sabemos" ó "para que los pones, ya los conocemos". Quiero decir que están en total libertad de saltarse esa parte, pero lo coloque porque no se en que países/ciudades/municipios/provincias… etc, se hace la novena y donde no, y tampoco se desde donde me leen, así que para los curiosos de la cultura aquí les escribí esto.**

****Ahora, la canción que utilice esta vez se llama, "Bachata en Fukuoka" de Juan Luis Guerra, me encantaba esta canción desde que empecé a interesarme en la lengua japonesa, claro que no la hablo claramente, pero conozco varias palabras, gracias en parte a mi novio que siempre está estudiando sobre esto, si estás leyendo, Aishiteru mi cachorrito 3**

**Bueno, sin más que decir les agradezco a los que leen hasta mis notas, si has llegado hasta aquí, deja un review y dímelo, sino también dejen review, son lo que me ayuda a seguir con esta historia.**

**Hasta la próxima,  
Matta ne =D**


End file.
